komixfandomcom_el-20200216-history
User blog:ChrisM^2/Χριστούγεννα και Καρτούν αλά Ντίσνεϋ
Τα Χριστούγεννα είναι περίοδος χαράς και συνύπαρξης με αγαπημένα πρόσωπα, η εποχή των δώρων και των καλών πράξεων. Η γιορτινή αυτή ατμόσφαιρα δε θα μπορούσε να λείπει, φυσικά, απ' τα καρτούν της Ντίσνεϋ. Ταινίες Τα Χριστουγεννιάτικα Κάλαντα του Μίκυ (Mickey's Christmas Carol) Τα Χριστουγεννιάτικα Κάλαντα του Μίκυ είναι η πρώτη κινηματογραφική ταινία του Μίκυ παραγωγής του 1983 και διασκευή της Χριστουγεννιάτικης Ιστορίας του Τσαρλς Ντίκενς. Στο καρτούν κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους αρκετοί γνώριμοι χαρακτήρες της Ντίσνεϋ, υιοθετώντας ρόλους απ' τους χαρακτήρες του μυθιστορήματος. Επιπλέον, προτάθηκε για Βραβείο Όσκαρ Καλύτερης Ταινίας Κινουμένων Σχεδίων Μικρού Μήκους για το 1983. Mcc.jpg Η ιστορία διαδραματίζεται στη Βικτωριανή Αγγλία, όπου ζει ο Εμπενίζερ Σκρουτζ (aka Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ), ο οποίος νοιάζεται μόνο για το χρήμα και, όταν ο Μπομπ Κράτσετ (aka Μίκυ Μάους) του ζητά μισή μέρα άδεια για τα Χριστούγεννα, ο Σκρουτζ του απαντά ότι δε θα πληρωθεί για την άδεια. Επίσης, διώχνει τους εισπράκτορες εράνου και αρνείται την πρόσκληση του ανιψιού του, Φρεντ (aka Ντόναλντ Ντακ), για ένα γιορτινό πλουσιοπάροχο γεύμα. Έτσι, τον Σκρουτζ επισκέπτεται το φάντασμα του Τζέικομπ Μάρλεϋ (aka Γκούφυ), ο άπληστος πρώην συνεργάτης του Σκρουτζ, ο οποίος τον προειδοποιεί ότι αν δεν αλλάξει το χαρακτήρα του, θα έχει την ίδια άσχημη μοίρα με αυτόν (δηλ. να φοράει βαριές αλυσίδες για μια αιωνιότητα). Τέλος, τον προειδοποιεί ότι θα τον επισκεπτούν τρία φαντάσματα. Το Φάντασμα του Παρελθόντος δεν είναι άλλο απ' τον Τζίμινυ Κρίκετ, του Παρόντος ο Ουίλλυ ο Γίγαντας και του Μέλλοντος ο Μαύρος Πητ. Ο Σκρουτζ, αφού πήρε το μάθημά του εκείνη τη νυχτά, ξυπνά συνειδητοποιώντας ότι είναι πια άλλος άνθρωπος και, ώντας επίσης Χριστούγεννα, σπεύδει να διορθώσει τα λάθη του παλιού δύστροπου χαρακτήρα του. Μια Φορά και Έναν Καιρό Ήταν τα Χριστούγεννα του Μίκυ (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) / Μια φορά και Δυο Καιρούς Ήταν τα Χριστούγεννα του Μίκυ (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) Xmas cartoon.jpg Το Mickey's Once Upon a Time παραγωγής του 1999 περιλαμβάνει τις ιστορίες: * Donald Duck Stuck on Christmas: Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη, αφού περνά η απολαυστική μέρα των Χριστουγέννων, εύχονται να είναι Χριστούγεννα κάθε μέρα. Η ευχή τους πραγματοποιείται και έτσι επαναλαμβάνεται η ίδια μέρα για αρκετές μέρες ακόμα. Όταν τα ανιψάκια συνειδητοποιούν ότι έχει καταντήσει βαρετή η επανάληψη αυτή, αποφασίζουν να σκαρφιστούν ένα σωρό φάρσες, οι οποίες καταλήγουν με μια ζωντανή γαλοπούλα στο γιορτινό τραπέζι και την ολοκληρωτική καταστροφή των Χριστουγέννων για όλους. Ύστερα από αυτό, τα παιδιά διαβάζουν τελικά την ευχετήρια κάρτα που πήραν, η οποία εξηγεί ότι τα Χριστούγεννα δεν είναι μόνο για τα δώρα, αλλά για να είμαστε με την οικογένειά μας. Αμέσως νιώθουν ενοχή για τις φάρσες τους και αποφασίζουν να κάνουν την επόμενη μέρα τα καλύτερα Χριστούγεννα. Στο τέλος της μέρας, τα ανιψάκια συνειδητοποιούν το νόημα των Χριστουγέννων και βάζουν ένα τέλος στη επανάληψη αυτή. * A Very Goofy Christmas: ο Γκούφυ και ο Μαξ στέλνουν ένα γράμμα στον Άι- Βασίλη, όμως ο γείτονάς τους, ο Πητ (Μαύρος Πητ), λέει στον Μαξ ότι δεν υπάρχει, με το επιχείρημα ότι δεν μπορεί να γυρίσει όλο τον κόσμο σε μια νύχτα. Έτσι, ο Γκούφυ αποφασίζει να αποδείξει στον Μαξ ότι ο Άι- Βασίλης υπάρχει στα αλήθεια μεταμφιεζόμενος σε αυτόν, πράγμα το οποίο αποτυχαίνει και, για να τονώσει το ηθικό του καταρακωμένου πατέρα του, ο Μαξ υποδύεται κι αυτός τον Άι- Βασίλη. Στο τέλος, εμφανίζεται ο αληθινός Άι- Βασίλης και δίνει στον Μαξ το δώρο που είχε ζητήσει, ενώ στον Πητ εκτοξεύει χιόνι. Η ιστορία αυτή τοποθετείται χρονολογικά πριν την τηλεοπτική σειρά Goof Troop. *thumbMickey and Minnie's The Gift of the Magi: Στο καρτούν αυτό, το οποίο βασίζεται στην ιστορία του Ο. Χένρυ, ο Μίκυ επιθυμεί να αγοράσει στη Μίννυ μια χρυσή αλυσίδα για το ρολόι της, που αποτελεί οικογενειακό κειμήλιο, γι' αυτό δουλεύει στο Οικόπεδο Χριστουγεννιάτικων Δέντρων του Τρελού Πητ. Παράλληλα, η Μίννυ θέλει να δώσει στον Μίκυ κάτι ιδιαίτερο για τα Χριστούγεννα, γι' αυτό εργάζεται σκληρά για να πάρει το μπόνους της. Όμως, ο Πητ, το νευρικό και άπληστο αφεντικό του Μίκυ, παίρνει πίσω όλα τα λεφτά του Μίκυ και τον απολύει, όταν αποτυχαίνει να πουλήσει ένα ακριβό δέντρο σε μια φτωχή οικογένεια, ενώ το μπόνους της Μίννυ αποδεικνύεται ότι δεν είναι παρά ένα κέικ φρούτων. Ο Μίκυ, τελικά, σκέφτεται την ιδέα να ανταλλάξει τη φυσαρμόνικά του για την αλυσίδα. Έτσι, πίσω στο σπίτι της Μίννυ, ο Μίκυ της δίνει την αλυσίδα για το ρολόι της, ενώ η Μίννυ του δίνει μια θήκη για τη φυσαρμόνικά του, για την οποία αντάλλαξε το ρολόι της. Η ειρωνεία, βέβαια, είναι ότι τόσο ο Μίκυ όσο και η Μίννυ δεν έχουν πια τη φυσαρμόνικα και το ρολόι αντίστοιχα, με αποτέλεσμα τα δώρα τους να είναι τελείως άχρηστα. Το ηθικό δίδαγμα της ιστορίας, τελικά, είναι ότι αυτό που μετράει είναι η σκέψη πίσω απ' το δώρο και όχι το ίδιο το δώρο. Xmas cartoon 3.jpg Το Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, συνέχεια της πρώτης ταινίας και παραγωγής 2004, περιλαμβάνει τις ιστορίες: * Belles on Ice: Η ιστορία αφορά τη Μίννυ και την Νταίζυ, οι οποίες ανταγωνίζονται η μία την άλλη σε ένα διαγωνισμό πατινάζ. Δε διστάζουν να καλέσουν η Νταίζυ τους ιπποπόταμους και η Μίννυ τους κροκόδειλους απ' την ταινία Φαντασία για υποστήριξη, ενώ ο ανταγωνισμός τους φτάνει σε τέτοια άκρα που η Μίννυ γλιστράει σε μια πεσμένη κουδουνίστρα και χτυπά. Έτσι, η Νταίζυ την βοηθά και οι δυο τους απολογούνται η μια στην άλλη και μαζί εκτελούν ένα μεγαλοπρεπές φινάλε. * Christmas: Impossible: Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη γιορτάζουν την παραμονή των Χριστουγέννων στο μέγαρο του θείου Σκρουτζ στη Λιμνούπολη, αφότου, όμως, πείθονται ότι βρίσκονται στη λίστα των άτακτων του Άι- Βασίλη, ταξιδεύουν στο Βόρειο Πόλο για να γράψουν τα ονόματά τους στη λίστα των καλών. Στο εργαστήρι του Άι- Βασίλη προκαλούν ανυπολόγιστους μπελάδες και, μετανιωμένοι που κατέστρεψαν τα Χριστούγεννα, επαναφέρουν την τάξη και σώζουν τα Χριστούγεννα. Τέλος, φεύγοντας τους δίνεται η ευκαιρία να γράψουν τα ονόματά τους στη λίστα των καλών, όμως ανταυτού, γράφουν το όνομα του θείου Σκρουτζ, σκεπτόμενοι το γεγονός ότι δεν είχε γραφτεί ποτέ σ' αυτήν τη λίστα. Έτσι, τα Χριστούγεννα ο Άι- Βασίλης τους αφήνει ένα σημείωμα, στο οποίο τους εξηγεί ότι οι πράξεις τους τούς οδήγησαν να προστεθούν κι αυτοί στη λίστα των καλών. * Christmas Maximus: Ένας ενήλικος πια Μαξ φέρνει σπίτι, την περίοδο των γιορτών, τη φίλη του τη Μόνα για να γνωρίσει τον Γκούφυ. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Μαξ δεν είναι σίγουρος αν θέλει ο ίδιος να γνωρίσει τον πατέρα του η Μόνα. Αφού νιώθει στην αρχή ντροπιασμένος απ' τον μπαμπά του μπροστά στη Μόνα, συνειδητοποιεί ότι ο Γκούφυ είναι πάντα χαζούλης και γι' αυτό άλλοστε τον αγαπά. Έτσι, ξεχνά την ντροπή που ένιωθε και αποφασίζει να διασκεδάσει κι αυτός. * Donald's Gift: Καθώς επιστρέφει απ' τα Χριστουγεννιάτικα ψώνια του, ο Ντόναλντ χάνει το λεωφορείο και στην προσπάθειά του να το προλάβει τον καθυστερούν κάποιοι καλοθελητές. Επίσης, ενοχλείται όλο και περισσότερο απ' το πλήθος που διασκεδάζει και πίσω στο σπίτι του ενοχλείται απ' το να ακούει τα ίδια Χριστουγεννιάτικα κάλαντα στο ράδιο. Όταν φτάνουν η Νταίζυ και τα ανίψια του, τον αναγκάζουν να έρθει μαζί τους, κάτι που του σπάει τα νεύρα, και προκαλεί ακούσια μια ζημιά. Έτσι, νιώθοντας ενοχή για την έλλειψη Χριστουγεννιάτικου πνεύματος, ο Ντόναλντ αποφασίζει να τραγουδήσει μέσα απ' την καρδιά του τα κάλαντα μαζί με την Νταίζυ, τα ανίψια του και άλλους. * Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas: Ο Μίκυ κάνει τις ετοιμασίες για το Χριστουγεννιάτικο πάρτυ, όταν ο Πλούτο, άθελά του, τα καταστρέφει όλα. Έτσι, ο Μίκυ τον στέλνει στο σκυλόσπιτό του, αλλά ο Πλούτο αποφασίζει να φύγει απ' το σπίτι και καταλήγει στο Βόρειο Πόλο. Εκεί ένας τάρανδος θα τον "υιοθετήσει", ενώ πίσω στο σπίτι, ο Μίκυ, θέλοντας να ζητήσει συγγνώμη απ' τον Πλούτο, ανακαλύπτει ότι εξαφανίστηκε και κάνει ό,τι μπορεί για να τον βρει. Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Πλούτο νοσταλγεί το σπίτι του και ο τάρανδος τον βοηθά να επιστρέψει. Καθώς φτάνουν οι φίλοι του Μίκυ, ο Πλούτο ολοκληρώνει τις ετοιμασίες του Χριστουγεννιάτικου δέντρου και όλοι γιορτάζουν για την επιστροφή του. Τα Μαγικά Χριστούγεννα του Μίκυ (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse) Στα Μαγικά Χριστούγεννα του Μίκυ, παραγωγής 2001, μια χιονοθύελλα απομονώνει όλους όσους βρίσκονται στο House of Mouse, ενώ ο Μίκυ και οι υπόλοιποι καλεσμένοι προσπαθούν να κάνουν τον Ντόναλντ να αισθανθεί το Χριστουγεννιάτικο πνεύμα. Η διασκέδαση αρχίζει, όταν η Μίννυ φέρνει να παρακολουθήσουν Χριστουγεννιάτικα καρτούν. Τα καρτούν που παρακολουθούν είναι τα εξής: * Donald on Ice * Pluto's Christmas Tree * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Nutcracker Μικρού Μήκους * Mickey's Orphans (1931) τον Μίκυ * Mickey's Good Deed (1932) τον Μίκυ * On Ice (1935) τον Μίκυ, τον Ντόναλντ, τον Γκούφυ και τον Πλούτο * The Hockey Champ (1939) τον Ντόναλντ και τα τρία ανιψάκια * Goofy: The Art of Skiing (1941) τον Γκούφυ * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) τον Ντόναλντ και τα τρία ανιψάκια * Squatter's Rights (1946) τον Μίκυ, τον Πλούτο, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ * Toy Tinkers (1949) τον Ντόναλντ, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ * Corn Chips (1951) τον Ντόναλντ, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ * Cold Storage (1951) τον Πλούτο * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) [τον Μίκυ, τον Πλούτο, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ * Up a Tree (1955) τον Ντόναλντ, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ * Donald On Ice (1999) τον Ντόναλντ και τα τρία ανιψάκια * The Nutcracker (1999) τον Μίκυ, τη Μίννυ, τον Ντόναλντ, τον Γκούφυ και τον Λούντβιχ Φον Ντρέηκ * Mickey's Christmas Chaos (2000) τον Μίκυ και τον Μόρτιμερ * Mickey's Mixed Nuts (2000) τον Μίκυ, τη Μίννυ, τον Ντόναλντ, την Νταίζη, τον Γκούφυ, τον Τσιπ και τον Ντέηλ Mickeys orphans.jpg Mccb.jpg Mccb2.jpg hokey champ.jpg Gcc.jpg Dcc.jpg Mccb3.jpg Dcc2.jpg Dcc3.jpg pluto b.jpg pluto b2.jpg pluto b3.jpg Up a tree.jpg on ice.jpg nutcracker.jpg lolololol.jpg lololol.jpg Κατηγορία:Καταχωρήσεις ιστολογίου Κατηγορία:Καρτούν Project